


L'eau de là

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: C'était l'alarme que redoutaient les marins.





	L'eau de là

_Disclaimers  : un peu, oui._

_Note de l’auteur  : j’assume le jeu de mots foireux du titre et le fait qu’il me fasse rire._

_Chronologie  : Tochiro._

 

—

 

C’était l’alarme que redoutaient les marins. Elle faisait ressurgir les peurs ancestrales, les souvenirs d’anciennes catastrophes et l’impuissance face aux éléments déchaînés.

— Alarme voie d’eau tranche Québec !

Elle restait malgré tout plus qu’incongrue dans un vaisseau spatial, qu’il soit bardé de tourelles laser ou non.

— L’équipe d’intervention rallie la zone arrière ! continuait la diffusion générale. Le poste de sécurité avancé se situe face à l’infirmerie !

Tandis qu’il se hâtait vers la zone sinistrée, Tochiro se livra à une rapide évaluation mentale. _Alors… Québec._ Il s’agissait de l’extrême tranche arrière. Après, c’était l’espace. Qu’y avait-il là-bas qui soit susceptible de déclencher une voie d’eau ?

— C’est un collecteur qui a pété, prof’ ! lui cria le chef machine lorsqu’il arriva au poste de sécurité.

Tochiro haussa les épaules.

— Oui, je m’en doute…

L’Arcadia naviguait en plein espace. Pour autant qu’il sache, ils ne risquaient pas de croiser un océan, et dans le cas d’une brèche extérieure ce ne serait pas de l’eau qu’ils auraient embarqué. Brèche interne, donc. Un collecteur.

— … mais lequel ? termina-t-il.

Quand un tuyau lâchait, le plus important c’était de l’identifier rapidement, histoire d’isoler le bon circuit. D’autant que lors de tels incidents, même si la terminologie de mise en alarme consacrée était « voie d’eau », ce n’en était _in fine_ pas toujours. Les entrailles de l’Arcadia abritaient une variété impressionnante de fluides diversement corrosifs ou radioactifs. Ou les deux, d’ailleurs, mais heureusement pas sur l’arrière.

— C’est de l’eau de consommation ou du liquide de refroidissement, chef ? ajouta Tochiro.  
— De l’eau. Le circuit secondaire du réacteur est intègre, je viens de vérifier.

Bon, au moins pouvait-on barboter dedans sans danger, c’était déjà ça. En un éclair, Tochiro se représenta mentalement le plan de compartimentage. _Okay, v_ _oyons…_ Le principal point de faiblesse du circuit d’eau en Québec…

Oh, merde.

— … mais le capitaine vient d’avoir le droit à une douche surprise, poursuivit le chef avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Ça n’avait pas dû plaire à Harlock.

Tochiro ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. D’accord, la boucle incriminée avait été isolée du reste du circuit dans les deux minutes suivant l’alarme (les gars connaissaient leur boulot), mais la totalité de l’eau contenue dans la portion endommagée s’était malgré tout déversée dans les coursives.

Après vérification, il y en avait presque vingt centimètres à l’endroit où les surbaux de protection avaient été relevés. Tochiro n’osait même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvaient les quartiers du capitaine… et par extension (si, comme l’avait sous-entendu le chef, Harlock était chez lui au moment de ce « petit » incident), dans quel état se trouvait le capitaine. Mouillé, probablement.

Le petit ingénieur fit un geste vague de la main dans la direction approximative du château arrière.

— C’est praticable, je peux y aller ?  
— On a commencé à pomper, prof’. Et le collecteur est vide.

Le chef s’interrompit quelques secondes pour écouter un compte-rendu radio débité d’une voix pressée.

— Mes gars font le tour des tableaux électriques pour vérifier qu’il n’y a pas de risque d’incendie, mais je pense que le gros de la crise est passé, affirma-t-il.

Puis il se détourna pour aboyer des ordres brefs à deux matelots armés de seaux et de balais. Tochiro opina machinalement. Ouaip, fallait éponger, maintenant. Il y avait du boulot.

Le petit ingénieur passa les minutes suivantes à patauger dans les couloirs. La situation devenait de plus en plus chaotique (et humide) à mesure qu’il approchait de l’arrière… et l’origine du sinistre provenait bien des quartiers d’Harlock, on ne pouvait pas le nier : la porte de bois ornementale qui y donnait accès était béante, après avoir été _a priori_ dégondée par une puissante poussée de l’intérieur. Quant au mur opposé, il luisait d’eau jusqu’à hauteur d’homme, signe qu’il avait dû se prendre une belle vague lorsque la porte avait cédé.

Tochiro secoua la tête de dépit. Il voyait avec précision quelle partie du collecteur avait cédé, à présent : c’était à l’endroit exact de la faiblesse qu’il avait identifiée en dessinant les plans. Il se souvenait avoir hésité, à l’époque (cela allait à l’encontre des principes de base d’ingénierie spatiale), puis avoir décidé que cette petite entorse serait sans conséquence. Les risques avaient été mesurés, évidemment. Il avait conclu que ça passerait.

Ça n’était pas passé. Tochiro pinça les lèvres. La conduite d’eau principale, comme partout ailleurs dans le vaisseau, délivrait de l’eau à haute pression et alimentait tout le système de lutte contre les incendies. En Québec, faute de place et parce qu’Harlock était le seul à habiter de ce côté, elle était également greffée d’une dérivation secondaire directe vers la salle de bain privée des quartiers du capitaine. Et, contrairement au reste du vaisseau où les variations de pression vers les robinets d’usage courant étaient régulées par une double sécurité et une cuve de contention, la dérivation de Québec ne possédait ni cuve, ni sécurité, et un seul réducteur de pression d’eau. Qui n’avait donc pas tenu.

Harlock n’avait pas besoin de savoir ça, décréta l’ingénieur. Tochiro se demandait toutefois de quelle manière éluder les questions que son ami ne manquerait pas de lui poser : en général, Harlock était toujours très attentif aux moindres petits détails, même les plus barbants. Difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. En lui proposant un verre pour oublier, peut-être ?

— Ah, Tochiro, tu tombes bien !

Les bras chargés d’une boîte d’où dépassaient des plexifeuilles et le coin d’une tablette holo, Harlock slalomait vaille que vaille parmi divers débris indéfinissables qui surnageaient dans la piscine qu’était devenue son bureau. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Le connaissant, il avait dû vouloir s’attaquer à la fuite à mains nues, songea Tochiro. Une entreprise vouée à l’échec vu la pression de sortie… Ça avait dû être une putain de sacrée douche.

Tochiro s’attendait à ce que son ami se montre d’une humeur massacrante, mais curieusement Harlock s’avéra beaucoup plus calme que ce qu’il avait imaginé.

— … tu me files un coup de main ? terminait le capitaine pirate. Les placards du bas sont complètement inondés, mais on peut peut-être sauver quelques trucs si on les sèche assez vite…

Tochiro se mordit la langue alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se confondre en excuses. Hmm, non. Pour l’avoir déjà maintes fois supporté, l’ingénieur savait combien son ami pouvait se montrer pénible quand il était grognon. En conséquence, puisqu’Harlock ne semblait pas vouloir trouver des coupables pour passer ses nerfs, inutile de le lui suggérer par une parole malheureuse. D’autant que c’était clairement de sa faute. S’il n’avait pas économisé les sécurités usuelles sur cette dérivation pour de bêtes considérations esthétiques, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Harlock n’avait pas besoin de le savoir, se répéta Tochiro tandis qu’il examinait d’un œil critique les épaves électroniques noyées que son ami lui présentait avec espoir. Qu’il prenne ça pour un accident inexpliqué ou une faiblesse structurelle normale, peu importait. Tout serait nettoyé à la fin du quart, les dégâts paraissaient finalement minimes, et le seul point impactant le bon fonctionnement de l’Arcadia, c’était de se retrouver avec un capitaine tout mouillé sur les bras.

— Je… hum… Prends ton temps, pour réparer. Je… J’en ai pas besoin tout de suite. Et euh, ce… euh… ce n’est pas très grave, pas vrai ?

Tochiro leva un sourcil. Un capitaine tout mouillé que la douche à haute pression avait visiblement un peu secoué, s’il en jugeait par les hésitations perceptibles dans la voix d’Harlock. Bien sûr que si, il allait en avoir besoin tout de suite ! La connectique et les processeurs des panneaux tactiques holographiques du bureau étaient morts (c’était pas étanche, ces machins), et Harlock avait l’habitude de préparer ses routes de navigation dessus, il le savait (il avait conçu le système dans ce but). « Pas tout de suite » dans l’esprit du capitaine, cela signifiait très certainement « tu n’es pas obligé de passer la nuit à tout remettre en état » (encore heureux !). Demain, Harlock se rappellerait qu’il avait trois stratégies d’attaque et une douzaine de routes à planifier, et il viendrait le harceler pour qu’il lui arrange ça dans l’instant.

— Non, t’inquiète, répondit-il avec une désinvolture soigneusement étudiée. Ça devrait être facile à relancer.

Il faudrait qu’il remplace tous les circuits, ça allait être l’horreur.

Mais il s’exécuterait avec plaisir. Et vite. Tant qu’Harlock ne se penchait pas sur les causes de la défaillance soudaine de son collecteur, après tout… Un peu d’électronique n’avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

C’était toujours mieux que des reproches.

 

—

 

Le silence retomba sur la tranche Québec en à peine deux heures et une bonne corvée d’essorage pour tout le bord. Resté seul en compagnie d’un assécheur d’air qui bourdonnait dans le coin de son bureau, Harlock se renversa dans son fauteuil avec la ferme intention de profiter du calme. Le capitaine grogna lorsque les coussins imbibés émirent un « splouich » et glougloutèrent en flaque sur le parquet (sans parler du fait que l’humidité était en train de transpercer les vêtements secs qu’il venait d’enfiler), envisagea de se lever pour _encore_ se changer, puis renonça. De toute façon, son armoire ne contenait plus que des effets dont l’état s’échelonnait de « un peu moite » à « dégoulinant ». Autant prendre son mal en patience et attendre que ça sèche tout seul.

Harlock soupira. Il aurait probablement dû rejoindre la passerelle, mais il se sentait moyennement d’attaque après tous ces torrents d’eau et se contenta donc de s’avachir un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Et, comme un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi, son regard s’ancra sur le tuyau disgracieux qui traversait ses quartiers de part en part, à moitié dissimulé dans le faux plafond.

Bon, sa première intuition avait été juste : ce collecteur distribuait bien de l’eau.

Tripoter la vanne pour vérifier avait été une mauvaise idée, en revanche.


End file.
